


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Song: A Champion in Red

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [58]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "A Champion in Red" from the CW'sThe 100.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Song: A Champion in Red

A Champion in Red

TRANSLATION  
_Osleya gon Rouz_

The sun was gone

TRANSLATION  
_Deimeika gonot_

The earth was dust

TRANSLATION  
_Graun laik pauda_

We were cast in shadow

TRANSLATION  
_‘So ona trikova_

But how to live inside the dark

TRANSLATION  
_Ba ha na kik raun riskiwe_

With nowhere else to go?

TRANSLATION  
_Ba nowe na soujon?_

Haunted by the memory

TRANSLATION  
_Wei daun kom memen_

Of a world that’s all but dead

TRANSLATION  
_Kom houd bilaik pri stedaun_

A light breaks through, another dawn

TRANSLATION  
_Soncha kik thru, noda raz_

A champion in red

TRANSLATION  
_Osleya gon rouz_

The fight is over

TRANSLATION  
_Gonplei ste odon_

The war is won

TRANSLATION  
_Wor ge win au_

We must shed our skin

TRANSLATION  
_Souda drop 'so leda klin_

Mourn the fallen, bear their loss

TRANSLATION  
_Hed dropon daun, teik emo in_

The dead must live within

TRANSLATION  
_Stedaun souda kik raun tiya_

Dishonor one, dishonor all

TRANSLATION  
_Sheid won daun, sheid emo daun_

In virtue we are led

TRANSLATION  
_Ge shoun op kom pyones_

A light breaks through, another dawn

TRANSLATION  
_Soncha kik thru, noda raz_

A champion in red

TRANSLATION  
_Osleya gon rouz_

The dead are gone

TRANSLATION  
_Stedaun gonot_

Their bones are dust

TRANSLATION  
_Klaka laik pauda_

They died so we survive

TRANSLATION  
_'Mo wan op, 'so kik thru_

We will not fade into the dark

TRANSLATION  
_Oso nou na gon riskiwe_

We burn, we live, we thrive

TRANSLATION  
_'So fleim au, kik raun, kik thru_

Ash to ash and flesh to bone

TRANSLATION  
_Folau gon folau, leda gon klaka_

We grow from what we’ve bled

TRANSLATION  
_'So groun op kon'cho drein au_

Ash to ash and bone to brawn

TRANSLATION  
_Folau gon folau, klaka gon uf_

A light breaks through, another dawn

TRANSLATION  
_Soncha kik thru, noda raz_

A champion in red

TRANSLATION  
_Osleya gon rouz_


End file.
